


Drivers License(DNF)

by KEWK



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEWK/pseuds/KEWK
Summary: (some parts were inspired by the song "Drivers License" by Olivia.)Dream and George make plans to meet up because George will get his driver's license, but once Dream finds himself a girlfriend, things start to go wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_**(Inspired by the song Driver's License- by Olivia Rodrigo)** _

Today, I got my driver's license.

I thought it would be a good idea to drive to get some pizza, for my first drive. My vision got blurry, a wet substance streamed down my face, and my hands felt weak, too weak to even turn, but I did so anyway. I parked in the parking lot. It was night, and surprisingly there were a few stars up there. It was a beautiful night.

Instead of getting out of the car to go pick up my pizza, I stayed in there. I lifted my knees to my chest and cried...and cried...and cried.

I was so excited for this day….

It began on a rainy day, the day I realized I fell for Dream. Ew. I felt so disgusted with myself. I didn’t like it, I even had a LOH just to get rid of these feelings, but to no use.

All those calls, all those streams, all those videos, all those tweets, all those moments of us. I couldn’t help but feel more for you after every communication we made. I even told Sapnap how I felt. Every day, I spoke to him about you. I felt so bad.

...But Sapnap can’t keep his mouth shut, he accidentally sort of told Dream in a call:

“Hey George, when are we going to record the video for your channel?”

“Just kiss, bam, the video will blow up.”

“Ew, Sapnap!” I laughed, Dream wheezed.

“George likes you anyways-”

“Wha-” “

Sapnap! No, I don’t!”

Dream chuckles awkwardly, “I have a girlfriend..”

“WHAT!?” Sapnap said, I stayed silent, eyes wide open.

“Who…”

Dream wheezes silently, “Yeah. Her name’s Vanessa.”

“How does she look like bro?” Sapnap asked.

“uh, she has..blue eyes...short... blond hair...”

Blah blah blah, you could just hear how much he was in love with her, it shattered me.

\----

But before that, long before that, we had plans.

\----

“Dream, guess what?”

“What, George?”

“I'm learning how to drive.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah!”

“About time. Now you can come drive to my house.”

“Like that’s ever going to happen.” I rolled my eyes.

“We can do so many things, what if...I flew over there. When you have your driver's test. I’ll cheer you on!”

“Are you _**really**_ that excited?”

“Of course! You’re _**finally**_ learning how to drive, you don’t even get out that much.” I only chuckled, _what if you did come here?_ My heart raced, and my stomach had butterflies fluttering in them. _Maybe I can make a move...no_...I thought. He took this seriously. We made plans, plans that...we were so assured would happen.

“We could drive around the suburbs! That’d be cool,” I laugh, blushing, “Ooo, we could get pizza too!”

“You’re going to pay for it then.”

… How stupid was I to think that would happen?

The moment he told me he had a girlfriend, my heart got ripped out. It hurt, but I tried my best to be manly, like as if the way he described her, full of adoration and all those sweet tender words, didn’t bother me. I left, saying a random excuse,

“Oh shoot, my cat just- it just threw up- I gtg.”

To be completely honest, I was the one feeling nauseous, _why did I even say my cat threw up!? I’m so dumb!_ I turned to look at my cat, who was laying on the cat bed. I only cried, silently, I hate this, _I’m not like this_. I quickly wiped my tears away and went to shower.

I honestly just felt like sitting on the shower floor, staying there forever, as water droplets wash over me, just like the feelings of pain and sorrow that you gave me. I closed my eyes, letting it go. Letting all these feelings I felt show.


	2. II

“Hey Dream, are you still getting ready?” I asked, wondering why he hasn’t told me anything yet.

“I-I can’t go.”

“What? Why!?”

“Vanessa she- I’m sorry George-”

“...”

“She’s making me stay.”

_No, she isn’t_

“She says I hang out with you too much, that she doesn’t feel like my girlfriend.”

 _That’s dumb._ I roll my eyes,

“It’s fine.”

“Good luck on the test.”

“Thanks.” Beep.

I just sat there, on my chair, staring at Dream's contact. I know he knows that I like him, _he’s uncomfortable around me_. I cross my arms on the table in front of me, laying my head on it, staring at my computer screen as pools of water start to form in my eye. I got on my phone and scrolled through my Instagram page. I then came across a post. **_Venessa_**. She was really pretty, a model. My shoulders sagged as I sighed. _How could Dream ever like a guy like me?_ She wasn’t too skinny, unlike me on the other hand, who looked liked he didn't eat at all. She showed off her legs and hands, something I’m insecure about. I looked at the mirror on my wall. Of course he would choose someone like her, not **this**.

Tomorrow is my driver’s test, and he really cancels on the last day. I called Sapnap. The phone rang, but the sound came to a stop.

“Sap-” I felt a lump in my throat, and I sobbed, longing for an embrace. I’m not one to talk about my feelings. I never spoke about my problems, and at the moment my feelings were everywhere.

“George…hey, it’s okay.”

“This..is so stupid.” I said in between sniffling, “He- he-”

“I know, he told me…” I just hid my face in my arms with my phone beside me as Sapnap listened to me weep. Trust me, I felt bad, but I couldn’t control myself and...I was alone. I had nobody else.

And he stayed with me until I was done. I apologized afterward.

“It’s alright. Dreams just...dumb.” I only looked away, he told me he had to go, so he hung up. In reality, I felt more like shit afterward. _What if I annoyed him? What if he didn’t want to talk to me? Is he uncomfortable around me too?_ All this overthinking made my head hurt, I drank water and just fell asleep on my desk.

I woke up to my alarm ringing, my body ached, and my face had dry tears on them. So the first thing I did was stretch, wash my face, then get ready.

Now here I am, getting fucking pizza alone. _He’s probably thinking about her, no...with her right now, when he promised he would be with me_. I got mad out of jealousy. Every time we called, we spoke about this meetup, about the good time we would have driving, about me teaching him how to drive.

My phone rings, must be about the pizza or something, so I ignored the contact name and answered.

“Hello,” my voice sounded a bit raspy.

“Hey George,” I jumped at the voice, that's Dream, oh fuck.

“Hi.”

“How’d it go?” He asks,

“It went well, I passed.”

“Wow~, nice.” I giggled, “Thank you.”

“Well, I have some news for you.”

“Wot?”

“I bought you a plane ticket, to come here.” I was shocked, a blush crawled to my face.

“ ** _What_**?!” He wheezes.

“Yeah, Sapnap will be there too!” As much as I wanted to meet both of them in person, I didn’t want to be under the same roof as Vanessa. And I knew why he invited me instead of coming here, _but Why now?_ I slap my hand against my head, rubbing my eyes, and sighing.

“Is something wrong?”

“I- I don’t know Dream…”

Then Sapnap started calling me.

“U-uh Dream my moms calling me, I’ll call you back” I hung up immediately and answered Sap.

“GEOOOOORGE!!” I giggled,

“What?”

“Pleaaaase don’t make me a third wheel, please come.” My eyes widened and I bought my legs closer to my chest,

“...”

“George, please,”

I whined, “Why didn’t you just say no? That you were busy or something?”

“No, I did this for you!”

“What do you mean!?”

“I thought you would say yes, and I didn’t want you to be alone with them!”

“Why did you think I would say yes?!”

“Cuz’ it’s so obvious why.” I blushed.

“Fine, idiot.” I hung up and called Dream again, hesitating for a second.

“So..?”

“Yeah I’ll go, when’s the flight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I rushed this so sorry if there are any mistakes.)
> 
> Have a good day, cuties.


	3. III

My hands got sweaty and I was shaking due to being so nervous right now. This will also be my first time seeing his face. I’m already crushing on him so hard, If I see his face I might just die. I pulled out my phone and messaged Dream, but before I was able to hit send, two not so thin heavy arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped at the unwanted touch, turned around, and pushed him away.

“Aaagh, George! It’s me!” The man says holding on to his stomach in pain.

“Dream!” He is good looking. I gasp and hug him tightly, shutting my eyes. He was so much taller than me, he made me feel tiny. I blushed at the thought and the warm embrace, it felt so good. I laughed and apologized.

“Ow, what the fuck, George.”

“It’s not my fault.” I open my eyes and see someone behind Dream, a blond girl looking down at her phone. I loosen up my arms that were wrapped around Dream, as from realization that-that girl was Vanessa, _Dream’s girlfriend_. Dream then took this as a sign that he should also let go, so he did, although I didn’t want him to yet.

“Oh uhm, George, this is Vanessa, my girlfriend.” He says, “Vanessa, this is George.”

“Hi” I said awkwardly.

“Hi, you look handsome today.” She says, holding her hand out for a handshake. I let out a small thank you and shook her hand. Weird though, I was only wearing a hoodie with jeans, nothing good. We got in the taxi and start heading to Dreams home where apparently Sapnap was already at. Believe me, I was excited as hell, but Vanessa just had to get in the way. I don’t want to say that I hate her, she’s done nothing wrong, but that feeling lingers every time I’m around her. Dream opens the door for me and I walk in with Vanessa. As soon as I walk into the living room I’m slapped in the face with a pillow.

“GEEOOOOORRRRGGGGGEE!!”

“SAPNAP!” I giggled and we hugged each other.

“Euughh, you smell even worse in person.”

“Shut up.” Good thing Vanessa left the mall with friends, leaving us to have some time for ourselves. I moved into the guest bedroom, which had no bed, so Sapnap and I had to sleep on the floor with thousands of blankets on our own corners.

“Wow Dream, for someone who has millions of subscribers, you can’t afford not even just one mattress?”

“You act like I'm the richest person in the world, George.” He chuckles, “I ordered us some pizza, so go pick it up when the guy comes, I’m gonna go pick Vanessa up.”

“Couldn’t she just stay there,” Sapnap says causing Dream to laugh his ass off from across the house. “Well George, let’s go look through his search history,” Sapnap says and runs off to Dreams room. Instead of going with Sapnap, I started unpacking a few things. After that, I went to see what Sapnap was doing.

“What’d you find?”

“Nothing, I don’t know his password.”

“Dumbass.” Then the door rang, I went to go get the pizza, and there, I saw Dream and Vanessa getting out of the car, the pizza guy walking back to his own car.

“Wow, the pizza just got here?”

“Yeah.” I chuckled. It was a good day, we told the fans about our meet up, we had a shit ton of fun, and even though it was already 2am, we weren’t sleepy at all. Now Dream and Sapnap are on the floor, legs on the couch, on their phones. I’m sitting right next to their legs.

“We should do a vlog,” Sapnap said.

“Hell no-” I said, I didn’t feel like editing.

“PffTBAAHAHA.” Dream bursts with laughter.

“What?”

“Someone did this.” He says as he proceeds to turn his phone around and show me the picture. It was a weird edit of us with our minecraft skins, it was funny, but the next slide was a fanart of that edit-

“Ew, why would you show me that.” I smiled and pushed his phone away. He just laughs more but I place my head on my hand, looking at the side so he wouldn't see my face, My face was flushed with a rosy pink, _Why would he do that, doesn’t he know how I feel?_

“Alright, I'm going to sleep bois, night.” Sapnap stood up and walked to our room with a yawn.

“Same, night, George.” Dream says as he gets up, he doesn’t walk away, instead, he just stands there, head turned around, staring right at me.

“What?”

“Nothing.” As soon as he leaves, I smack both my hands to my face. _What is **wrong** with me?_ ... _What is **wrong** with **him**!?_ I can feel how warm my face is, _why does he do this to me_ -

“Hey” I get my hands off my face immediately. And look at who just spoke.

“What?” _What the hell does she want?_

“I know you like Dream, don’t mess with me.” She whisper shouts, her voice being a bit loud though.

“W-what, no I don’t, wtf” I tried acting nonchalant and serious. I guess she believed me because after that she told me,

“Oh.” “Then why do you go all red, when he looks at you?” _Nevermind_.

“What is your problem, I don’t like him, and it’s just hot here, the weather between here and there are complete opposites,” I say walking away to my shared room with Sapnap. I shut the door behind me and got into bed. Well fuck.

“Geoooorge.” Sapnap whispers.

“Sapnap?!” I turn around to face him, “Weren’t you going to sleep, idiot.”

“Well yes, but no. I thought you would like some alone time with Dream.”

“Well he left right after, then Vanessa tried talking to me.”

“Oh, what’d she say?”

“She knows I like him.” I said in a lower tone, “I don’t want to get in the way between them….”

...

“Uuugh, I just want to stop liking him, I want to get over him, I don’t want this…”

“Maybe you’ll find someone else here, we can go to the beach or something.”

“Yeah, goodnight Sapnap.” I turn back around and find myself falling asleep.

“Night gogy.”

“Wake UUUUPPPPP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UUUPP!!”

“DreeEAAAM, shut up!”

“Honk you Dream.”

“Get up, we’re going to the beach.”


	4. IIII

“You wanted this Sapnap.”

“But I don’t want to goooo…mmm” I turn and hit my head on the pillow pulling the blanket over me. But the blanket was yanked by Dream.

“No!, why so early!?”

“George, it’s 12am.”

“Still.” Then he grabs one of my legs and starts to drag me off my ‘bed’

“Fine! Fine! Let me go shower first.”

“Let's gooo ahjaha!!!” He says and raises his hands in victory, “Let's go Sapnap, I made breakfast.”

“Finally, I’m starving, bitch.”

I hop into the bathroom with clothes and start stripping. It's weird showering in another person's place. I step into the steaming shower, the water slightly burning my skin. I face my head up, relaxing into the warm water, and then my mood changes in an instant, I crouch down with my hands in my hair. 

“Ugghh, I don’t want to go,” I whine. Sapnap wants me to find someone else, but...this is the first time I ever felt like this for someone. I doubt that I could ever love someone the way I love Dream.

__

“Hey George, wanna drive?” Dream says, spinning the key in his finger. 

“No, the car's steering wheel is on the wrong side.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad, you’ll get used to it.”

“No,” I say and sit on the back seat with Sapnap.

“Hmph, fine.” He says. He passes the key to Vanessa and sits in the passenger seat and we start heading to the beach.

We were all wearing swim trunks. I’m wearing a hoodie, Sapnap with a t-shirt and unzipped sweater, and Dream wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with flowers that were not buttoned up. It exposed his toned stomach with slightly visible abs as the wind hit him. Good thing I wasn’t driving, if I did, It would have been a hard time just trying not to look. Vanessa, driving, was wearing a bikini with a cardigan. 

“When did you learn how to drive, Dream?”

“Oh! Vanessa started teaching me.”

A new wave of hate and jealousy overcame me.  _ Wasn’t  _ **_I_ ** _ supposed to teach you, we promised this! _ At that moment my eyes started to tear up. I look out the windows, blinking countless times to stop it.

“Yeah, he almost crashed my car,” Vanessa says.

“It’s not my fault you forgot to tell me which foot pedal was for what!”

They both laughed at the memory while I continued to look out the window, trying to look unbothered, until I felt Sapnaps hand over mine.

\----

“Are we there yeeeet???” I whined, fanning myself with a paper fan, trying to cool myself.

“I know, this is like..the slowest car ride I've ever been on,” Sapanp says with his head out the window. 

“Hahahaha, we’re almost there, just a few more minutes,” Vanessa says.

“Look! You can see the water.” Dream says excitement heard in his voice. Immediately, me and Sapnap turn and lean into between the drivers and the passenger seat.

“Move Sapnap. I can’t see!” I say, trying to push his face away so I can see the beach.

“Shut up, I got here first,” Sapnap says as Dream laughs with a wheeze. Then he sits back down letting me get the chance to see.

You can see the very dark blue sea and its crashing waves. It glistens in the light while I stare with a slight smile.

“It looks like toothpaste.”

“You’re weird, George.”

“Yeah sit back down, your ass smells,” Sapnap says.

“No, you.”

\----

“It’s too cold! NO-!” I scream for dear life as Sapnap pulls me into the water, causing both of us to fall. We were about 4 and a half feet in the water. 

We both got up, gasping for air and Sapnap laughing.

“Oh my go- fuck you, Sapnap. It’s so fucking cold.” I say shivering and trying to walk back to the beach. 

“NoOo, George, stay-” I stopped him, seeing what was behind him.

“Oh my gOD SAPNAAP!!” I say screaming, pointing to what was behind him.

“Wha- *loud gasp*” 

We both instantly get hit by a big wave. Again, we got up and gasped for air, this time I was the one laughing.

“AHHAHA, your face!” 

“You guys are so dumb.” Dream says, walking towards us, in between chuckles.

After lots of splashing around and having fun, Vanessa calls for Dream.

“Alright, that’s it for me, uh, message me when you guys are ready to leave.” He waves and walks towards the shore.

“What the hell is her problem…” 

“Come on George,” Sapnap says and drags me out of the water.

“Where are we going?” I ask. He spots something, or rather  _ someone. _

“Hey, uh, my friend thinks you’re hot,” Sapnap says and walks away. My eyes widen and I'm at a loss of words.

“I- uh- he-”

“Haha, you’re cute!”

“Wha-”

“Can I have your phone number?” he pulls his phone out. The guy was quite attractive. He can help me get over Dream...but was this the right thing to do? I look around the beach, and I catch Dream staring, he quickly turns back around and so do I.

“I uh- sure.” As I reach for his phone and type the first number, someone else taps my shoulder.

“Hey George, let's go get food!” He yanks my arm and pulls me away. The guy gently grabs his phone back and watches me get pulled away, confused.


End file.
